She is the only who was always by my side
by JimTwilighterCullenSwan
Summary: ONE-SHOT Muchas veces se necesita solo un suceso para darnos cuenta de como son las cosas realmente, o de como son las personas del otro lado de la moneda


**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. yo solo arme la historia **

Todo comenzó cuando una noche llegue a mi casa, cansada porque había tenido una fiesta, no sé cómo, pero llegue. Ingrese a la cocina, me serví un vaso de agua y me dirigí a mi habitación. Agarre un libro de la biblioteca, prendí la lámpara, me senté y comencé a leer. En medio de la lectura vi, por la ventana, una luz pequeña que cambiaba de color, pero no le di importancia.  
Más tarde, vi que la pequeña luz se empezaba a hacer más grande. Entonces deje el libro a un lado, señalado para no perderme, y me dirigí para ver que era. Mire para todos lados pero no supe de donde venia.  
Dos horas más tarde, termine de leer y me acosté. Ya casi me lograba dormir, cuando escuche ruidos provenientes del living. Como pensé que era Edward, seguí acostada. Un rato después sentí un sonido parecido al de una explosión pero no lo era. Fue tal mi susto que me desperté de un salto.  
Cuando pude prender la luz, baje lentamente hacia el lugar de donde provino esa explosión rara. A pesar de la luz encendida, no logre ver nada. Cuando di la vuelta para apagarla, sentí pasos, gire mi cabeza pero no había nadie.  
Regrese a la pieza vi que la luz hace un dibujo en la pared, dibujó un rostro, pero no se distinguía claramente. Me quede inmóvil hasta que desapareció por completo.  
Me acosté pensando en que podía ser aquella lucecita que me atormentaba.

Desperté sintiendo un viento helado en mi cara, en ese momento pensé que me había olvidado la ventana abierta y que la brisa de la mañana se había colado por está alterando así mis sueños, pero no, cuando logre despabilarme me di cuenta que no estaba en mi casa, en realidad no estaba en ninguna casa, sino que me encontraba sobre un bloque de hielo. No puedo negar que me espante, grite como si estuviera condenada a una muerte segura, pero mis alaridos hicieron eco en el descampado lugar haciéndome saber que, no solo estaba sola, sino que me encontraría con hielo durante kilómetros a la redonda.

No supe que hacer así que realice lo primero que se me ocurrió, llorar y maldecir mi mala suerte aunque yo sabía que llorando y maldiciéndome no lograría nada más que gastar fuerzas sin sentido.  
En ese momento desee estar en mi casa, con mi pareja, yendo al trabajo igual a como lo estaba el día anterior por la mañana, y saber que no volvería me hacía sentir desdichada y sola, en ese momento pensé " cuantas veces negué la protección de mis padres, de mis amigos y de Edward y ahora es lo que más necesitaría" sabía que si volvería viva, cambaría muchas cosas de las que antes hacía, aunque una parte de mi conciencia me decía que moriría sola y abandonada.  
No sabía qué hacer así que me pare y comencé a caminar. Ya había recorrido alrededor de unos cuantos kilómetros cuando a lo lejos divisé una cabaña que se estaba destruyendo sola. Mi mente, que ya estaba prácticamente congelada, empezó a imaginar como podría dormir en aquella casita.  
Cuando caminaba hacia la casa esta se alejaba, en el comienzo creí que estaba lo suficientemente helada como para imaginar que la choza se movía, pero no, con cada paso que dada tenia la casa a un metro más de distancia. En segundo lugar creí que la casa no existía y que mi imaginación deseaba tanto un lugar para pasar la noche, que me estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero aun así yo seguía observando la cabaña lo lejos y se me hacía demasiado real como para ser un sueño.

Me estaba muriendo, lo podía sentir, con los huesos agarrotados, los dientes castañeando y los dedos, ya sean de las manos o de los pies, violetas del frio, nadie podía sobrevivir así, por lo que me deje caer y esperaba mi muerte quien venía lenta y dolorosa haciéndome desear tener una daga para así poder quitarme la vida yo sola sin tanto sufrimiento.  
Sabia que toda persona en el mundo tenía algo de que arrepentirse y que la manera de pagar era sufriendo. A sí que me tranquilizaba pensar que esta era mi forma de pagar los platos rotos de mi vida pero aun así me estaba muriendo y nadie me venía rescatar.  
Ya estaba en mis últimas cuando siento unos brazos a mí alrededor.

En ese momento reaccione era Edward quien, se veía asustado y me preguntaba constantemente como me sentía obviamente nunca le iba a decir lo desorientada que me encontraba, como si en realidad mi casa fuese la que había dejado atrás en aquel suceso tan extraño, que yo creía que había sido un sueño pero los hechos acontecidos me decían lo contrario.  
Empecé a sentirme demasiado destruida y con mucho frio, Ed me tomo la fiebre y se espanto, está estaba por las nubes. Me sentía tan mal que deje caer mi cabeza en la almohada y me dormí.  
Cuando desperté me encontraba en un hospital totalmente encableada a diferentes maquinas.  
Edward, mi marido, quien se encontraba a mi lado, se veía aliviado de que me halla despertado aun así yo sabía que ese sentimiento no era verdadero como si él nunca me hubiese amado.

Le pregunte que me pasaba el me dijo que había sufrido hipotermia pero no sabía cómo ya que yo no había sido expuesta a tan bajas temperaturas. De esta manera que me arme de valor y le conté todo desde, el sonido de la explosión hasta la casa abandonada.  
Cuando termine mi relato el me miro como si estuviera viendo un fantasma pero un rato después se carcajeó de tal manera que me asusto.  
En ese momento me miro a los ojos y me dijo que estaba loca y que tenía que recibir tratamiento. Después de ese momento el se retiro y nunca más lo volví a ver; lo único que apareció en mi habitación eran unas cuantas personas que me decían que me trasladarían a una manicomio por relatar cosas inexistentes

Al segundo día de estar allí volví a ver la luz pero me di por vencida ya que nunca iba a saber que era me deje llevar por la oscuridad y el dolor de sentirme decepcionada por la persona que mas amaba y entonces cerré mis ojos esperando a la única persona que siempre estuvo a mi lado, la muerte.

**Perdonen las faltas de ortografía y los errores gramaticales. Se que tal vez no lo merezca pero me podrian dejar un reviews? solo es para saber si la historia les gusto o la odiaron**

**Gracias xoxoxox**


End file.
